As The World Falls Down
by Little Jammes
Summary: Peter Pan can't help but feel bored in Neverland without Wendy. Realizing he is growing older, and Neverland isn't as fun as it used to be, he searches for a new home. This time in a labyrinth ruled over by The Goblin King Jareth. PeterLabby crossover.
1. Chapter 1

As The World Falls Down

For my dearest Lotte who reads everything I write no matter how crazy it is. I love you.

Chapter 1

Peter Pan sat upon the brilliant clouds that littered the sky above Neverland, looking down at the land he knew every inch of. He pouted thinking of every tree knot, every Indian, every Mermaid. He knew them all.

Ever since Wendy and The Lost Boys left, Peter found himself bored, the first time that he could ever remember. He had assumes more boys would come, after all, no one stayed on Neverland forever. The boys always left him, new ones usually came.

Peter waited patiently for more boys to fall from their prams so he could play with them, but no boys came. He would pout and claim he did not need them, that Peter Pan didn't need anyone. But in truth he did not think he would miss the boys when they were gone, their chaos, their adventures nature. Peter soon learned there was no fun in pretending alone.

And Peter missed Wendy. He used to visited her window often, just to see his Storyteller. To his horror he watched her grow up, all their 'children' following her, Little Michael grew to be taller than Captain James Hook, giving him quite a shock when the little boy with a teddy bear became a young man who smelled of cigar smoke and who gave a cocky grin when a young girl passed him.

Peter watched the nursery empty, all the children he knew moved out into the adult world, some having children themselves. Like his Wendy. Peter shivered when he recalled seeing Wendy laughing with a small child at her feet, her face marked with faint lines. Her husband stood behind her, watching their daughter with pride.

That was the last time Peter visited Wendy, he couldn't stand seeing her with her husband, it made Hook right. Peter looked over at the cover where the Jolly Roger used to sit waiting for him, waiting for the next adventurous sword fight. With the lose of their Captain, The Pirate crew no longer found a reason to stay at Neverland. There was treasure elsewhere to discover. Like the Lost Boys, and his Wendy, they were gone, no longer to partake in his games.

Peter was bored. He became bored quiet some time ago, and began to realize he was going to continue being bored for a long time to come. Peter hates being bored. He loathes it almost as much as growing up, so Peter found himself in a hard position. Not only was he bored, but he was growing up.

He did not know how it happened, but he started to get taller, his outfit made from leaves grew snug and tight, until he had to make a replacement, which only seemed to last him a short time until it fell to the same condition as the one before. He had watched countless boys grow up and leave Neverland, but he could not fathom what was happening to him, nor why or how. His voice grew deeper, he found it easier to mimic the pirates that no longer occupied the island. Hair grew in places he did not understand, making him think himself more of a creature like a wolf than a boy.

The truth was Peter sat on the cloud looking down at Neverland for a reason. He was saying goodbye. Nothing scared him more than growing up. He thought staying in Neverland would save him from the horrors of becoming a man, but even the world he called his own failed him. He thought, perhaps if he could find somewhere new to live, somewhere that was as safe as he thought as Neverland, then he thought he could hide from the changes he wad going through.

He knew he would miss Neverland, even if he refused to believe it. He would miss the adventures, of the fun he used to have. But as he changed, so did his world. It seemed that no one in the outside world believed in faeries, for slowly he noticed them fading away, he even lost track of his Tinker bell. (although unknown to him she found herself a male faerie, and was unable to waste her time with the boy who could never love her). Nothing he knew remained in Neverland, nothing except the mermaids it seemed, and they were no real fun, useful in certain games, but they didn't play like everyone else.

Peter realized he had no other choice. He had to leave and find some place he could remain a boy forever, a place he could get lost in childish games and forget about what loomed on all children, and it seemed even him, adulthood.

Peter Pan took one last look of the shell that once was his Neverland, before flying off into the the blue sky, away from all he had known. Without thinking he made his way towards the nursery he knew so well, the one that used to keep for his Wendy, and now belonged to her granddaughter.

She was young, Wendy's granddaughter. Younger than Michael was when he came to Neverland. He found her asleep when he arrived, the sky dark with the stars twinkling in the distance.

"Second to the right and straight on till morning." Peter spoke quietly to himself, remembering when he first met Wendy. Wendy's granddaughter's slept in the same bed as his storyteller had, making him think for just a moment that she was in her own bed again, that she had not grown up.

He turned away from her, the last thing he wanted was to think of Wendy, and growing up. She was the one who left him, he reminded himself bitterly, she wanted to grow up and leave him.

Flying over London he realized he did not know where to go. He knew this city, he explored it so many times, and all the cities around it. None of them could keep him from growing up, if anything they would make him grow faster.

It was that moment Peter realized he couldn't go in Wendy's world, what the adults would think of as the real world. He needed to go some place like Neverland, where you have to believe to see, a secret place. He thought of all the places he heard in stories, not just Wendy's stories but all stories that he heard. There were a few places that seemed like he could have some fun.

Oz. there were little people he could play with, talking scarecrows and lions, witches and flying monkeys. Any boy would be in his dream to live there. Except for the strict laws of the Wizard, he thought, recalling the part of the story he heard a teenager correct the young boy telling the story. The teenager spoke of politics and stolen freedoms, deep everlasting friendships and morality. Peter did not care for any of those things, all he wanted was to play.

Alagaesia. Dwarfs, Elves, Dragons. So many things Peter had never seen before. He imagined himself on the back of a dragon, tasting the salty air as they flew faster than he had ever been able to. His consideration soon dwindles as he remembered the evil king that ruled over the land, and the rebellion force against him. He did enjoy fighting yes, but not epic warfare. That was a place for men, not boys.

Labyrinth. A maze as far as the eye could see, with goblins and all sorts of creatures to play and hunt. Each turn littered with riddles and questions, there did not seem like there could ever be a dull moment in a place like that. Unlike Oz or Alagaesia its ruler even seemed fun to Peter, the Goblin King who danced in his hall and attempted to steal a child for his heir. He knew he could have fun here.

The Labyrinth was where Peter decided to go, it being the best non-adult option he thought of. He thought of how the story went to find this place, but he could not recall having heard how. The story was very recent, it coming from a young girl who was telling her baby brother of the adventures a young girl had, going through the maze to win her brother back. Perhaps if he found the girl who told the story, he could get her to tell him how to get to the Labyrinth, he thought, his usually victorious smile met his lips.

"Oh, the cleverness of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Lotte- sorry to take so long with this. I love you and I miss you. And perhaps, maybe you'll want to give me the next chapter of your story? Pretty please? He he love you.

Chapter two

Jareth sat impatiently on his thrown, tapping his fingers on his thigh. He only seemed to grow angrier with each moment that passed. His gaze was locked into his crystal, watching the girl who stole his heart.

Sarah. A year had passed since he brought her to his world with hopes that she and her brother would stay, a hope that shattered.

Not a day went by when he didn't think her standing before him, glaring, while he offered her the world. He was so sure she'd accept his offering, it was his only dream. Sarah, and Toby, in the goblin kingdom. Sarah would be his queen naturally, leaving Toby to be raises as a son, to be the next king.

He didn't think his dreams were that far out of his reach. Goblins were to tiresome, he realized long before his eyes fell on Sarah, they all act the same way, stupid and barbaric. Sure, he enjoyed being king, having the power over his subjects, but he longed for a companion who was taller that two feet and didn't smell. He wanted someone human.

The moment he saw Sarah, he knew he wanted her. She was the one who could cure his loneliness. He knew it would take some work to get her ready to come to the labyrinth, but he was prepared to wait. She was only ten when he decided this. An age when she could be manipulated, morphed into what he wanted, taught to make her want him without her knowing it. Jareth did everything he could to form an obsession with his world. He let a book describing his Labyrinth fall into her hands just as her parents separated, allowing it to help fill the void she felt. He brought aspects of the book to her, persuading her mother to buy the music box that depicted a dress he had waiting for when Sarah would come to his world. He introduced her father to her future stepmother, so that Sarah could resent the replacement of her mother, giving her a reason to withdraw to her book. Every thing that happened in her life, he made it so, everything but the birth of Toby.

A brother. It was not something he planned, how could he control something like that? To his luck, he found it to be the greatest surprise. It seemed the one thing he didn't control, was the one thing to bring her to the Labyrinth, and the one thing that stole her away.

Love. He had not once calculated Sarah loving Toby into his plan. Why would a teenage girl love her baby brother? He wondered, watching Sarah lead the toddler up the stair through his crystal.

He told himself everyday he would not think about her, but he couldn't. She was his obsession for years, he built a world of hopes around him, larger than his labyrinth of things he longed to do with Sarah and Toby. Take strolls through his world, talk until the sun began to rise, laugh together over a dining table, act like a true family.

A family. He laughed at the thought. It was the thing he ran away from, and now it was everything he wanted. He could still recall the day a man with a crystal came to visit him, promising him power, wealth, and respect. All he had to do was return with him to the Goblin City, and he would be taught how to be king. It was not a hard decision for Jareth.

The day he received the offer that would change his life, Jareth had furious. His older brother James had refused to let him join in the games of the the neighborhood boys. Only older boys could play pirates, James had told him, if he wanted to play he would have to be a cabin boy who had to stay out of the battles. Jareth was not so much younger than James, only a year, which made Jareth all the more furious. He was always being left out, for being too young or too small. So it was not hard for the Goblin King to persuade a nine year old boy to come join him, where he could play whatever he wanted, and would never be told he was too young or too small.

Power intoxicated him at first, having Goblins serve him. He thought he would never tire of the devotion he received from the city, every Goblin it seemed was ecstatic about the young boy who would be the new king. To Jareth's disappointment, the enthusiasm fell. They still served him, but he was no longer someone new and fresh. Years passed and he became king, his only human companion dying. A week after the title passed to him on his seventeenth birthday, he realized how lonely the past Goblin King must have been, for he came to understand loneliness.

He could not help but notice as he looked into the crystal how beautiful Sarah grew each day. He watched her grow up since it happened. He had not realized how his interference with her life had stunted her in childhood, keeping her soul young as her body passed into adulthood. But after the night of her rejection, he watched her pass her toys to her brother, filling her room with music and movie posters. CDs and books filling the slots of stuffed animals. She no longer dressed up in her costumes and played in the park. Instead she spent the nights out with others her age, some boys who tried to steal kisses, and other girls who just wanted to spend time together.

Toby changed also, he noticed. He began to walk, and learned how to blurt out words to get the things he wanted, like night-night, food, icky when he needed his diaper changed, and Sarah when he wanted to be held. Sarah had become Toby's favorite person. She was the only one who could get him to bed without a fight. He would cry when she went to school, or out with her friends, and secretly stayed up in his crib until she returned to kiss him goodnight.

When Sarah stayed home in the evenings, like the night Jareth was viewing through his crystal, she would play with Toby until it was his bedtime, in which she would lead him up the stairs to his room, and tell him stories. Some times she told him of their adventure in the Labyrinth, but many time it was ridiculous fairy tales she had read out of books or seen in a movie. Things Jareth knew could not happen, like a girl falling in love with a beast, or a boy who could never grow up.

Jareth sighed, sending the crystal away with a flick of his wrist. He could not stand watching her any longer, not while she was so happy, and content. He rose from his throne to pace around the room, stopping at the wide window that overlooked his kingdom. He had to withhold his grim laughter.

There was no other way to describe the Goblin City but a thriving. His subjects never saw the disappointment in his shattered face. They were Goblins after all, they did not understand human emotions. Jareth himself did not know emotions all to well either, after all he left the human world as a child.

All he knew was how he felt. For the three hundred sixty five days that passes since Sarah's departure all Jareth felt was consuming sorrow, the emptiness he felt before meeting Sarah mixed with the pain of losing.

Mixed up in his feelings, Jareth had put down his crystal before he could see the young man fly up to Sarah's window, landing in the darkness with a confident grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotte- heres the next chapter for you! Thanks for the amazing-tastic idea, I'm going to work in in as I go along. Hopefully it will work! Love ya

Chapter 3

Peter showed no signs of hesitation while entering the window of Toby's nursery. Sarah had just put her baby brother to sleep, and was just about to exit the room when the shadow of a man landed on the wall before her. Her heart froze. It couldn't be him, she thought, Jareth wouldn't return. She simply stood staring at the shadow, terrified to turn around. True, the shadow did not look like the Goblin King, but who else would appear at her window on a night that only she and Toby were home?

Peter watched the girl with curiosity, wondering what exactly she was doing just standing there. His curiosity melted with impatience.

"Storyteller." He addressed her, nearly jumping as she spun around to face him.

"Who are you?" The words blurted from her lips, causing Toby to sit up in his crib with curiosity.

"Peter. Peter Pan." He put his hands on his hips to display himself proudly. "You are the storyteller? Aren't you? The one who tells of the labyrinth?"

Sarah couldn't speak. The moonlight caught on Peter's face, illuminating the features of the young man in front of her. He was handsome. Blond hair that looked almost white in the pale light, tan skin, brilliant blue eyes. Sarah felt herself blush.

"well, are you?"

"Yes. I am." Sarah regained her composer. She mentally scolded herself, after all the weird things she saw in the Labyrinth, a young man shocks her.

"How do I get to the Labyrinth?" Peter walked around the room, taking note how different this nursery was to the Darlings, made for just one child.

"Why would you want to go there?" Peter frowned. He picked up one of Toby's toys to examine it, a fox that peter thought looked more like a squirrel pretending to be a Knight.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" He threw back at her, astonished that someone would not want to have such an adventure.

"I've been there, and it wasn't a pleasant experience." She addmitted.

"You're Sarah? I thought you were just a storyteller." Peter's full attention was brought back to the girl. "You must show me how to get to the Labyrinth."

"Why do you want to go?"

"It seems like a great place to have an adventure." Sarah laughed at him, recalling all too well the adventure she had there. Suddenly a thought entered her head.

"Peter Pan? Like the children's book?" Peter cocked his head, confused.

"Peter Pan, as in leader of the lost boys, fighter of pirates." He was starting to get aggravated with this girl, a feeling he never felt while he was with Wendy.

"The book? Peter Pan, about the boy who refused to grow up? J.M. Barrie's famous novel. Why would you steal that character? You're clearly not a boy."

Peter grew angry. How dare she say he was not a boy, he was peter pan, he could never grow up! And to say he wasn't the real pan, like he would steal a character from someone else's story!

"I am Peter Pan! Just tell me how I can get to the labyrinth!" He fumed, glaring in the way that only he can. This Sarah had the ability to make him angrier than any other person in the fewest seconds, she even ranked higher than Hook, and Wendy too.

"I don't know, Jareth came to me." Her words sunk Peter's heart. Now he'd never find a place to keep him a boy, forever. Without speaking a word to either Sarah, or the toddler that watched the conversation, Peter flew out of the window, his figure fading into the dark blue sky.

Sarah leaned against the window frame watching the night sky, her mind lost to the strange encounter.

"Sarah" Toby whinnied, laying his head against the wall of his crib. "night night."

"Sorry Toby. Goodnight." She kissed him on the forehead and tucked him back in bed, before returning to her own room.

She dreamed of the stranger who called himself Peter Pan that night.

Peter spent the night flying over the land around Sarah's house, trying to decided what to do, where to go next, but without coming to any conclusion other than sticking around. If that girl was the Sarah from the story, then she was the key to getting into the labyrinth. She might not know the way, he thought, looking down at the speck that he knew to be her home, but she was the only connection he had.

Another matter troubled Peter's mind. J.M. Barrie. Sarah's words rung in his mind, a children's book about him? He knew Wendy told her children the story of Peter Pan. He remembered hearing her daughter telling Wendy's granddaughter about the adventures in Neverland, but he assumed the Darlings, and the lost boys, where the only ones who knew the stories. Wendy must have told this J.M. Barrie about Neverland, he concluded, just as the sun began to show its red face in the sky.

For a minute he wanted to fly back to England to find out about this person who wrote about him, but then he remembered Sarah. He couldn't leave just yet, he had to find the way to the Labyrinth.

Jareth woke from his disappointing short sleep with a sour taste in his mouth. Shrugging of the pain his back held from falling asleep on his throne, Jareth prepared himself for another day just like all the others, starting with watching Sarah sleep. There where very few times he wasn't watching Sarah, while he slept or had to fulfill his kingly duties, or while she was in an act inappropriate to watch,like changing or showering. He was no pervert after all.

Sarah usually clung to her pillow, her faced either buried into the cotton or laying on its side, revealing her mouth gapped open. Her hair was usually a mess, thrown about from rolling over in her sleep. He loved watching her sleep, her back rose and fell with her breath since she slept on her stomach usually. Her acts in bed where purely innocent, unlike many her age who explored areas new to them. She had been a child when he tried to bring her to his labyrinth, and now a thread of innocence still remained.

But as he viewed her he noticed something strange. He was not the only one who's gaze was cast on her. There, in the window, was a boy. The rising sun behind him shield his face, only letting the edges of his unruly hair be seen. Anger filled Jareth's veins. How dare this boy watch over Sarah, she belonged to him. King of the goblins.

There are very few emotions that Goblins feel, accomplishment, fear, jealousy, anger. If there was one thing Goblins are it is possessive. Although Jareth was not technically a goblin, he understood their feelings, and thought like they did.

Rage serged through the Goblin King. He has watched boys flirt with Sarah, some kiss her, and other glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking. But none have every watched her like the boy in her window. There was something about him that was different from the rest, which only angered Jareth more. Even though Sarah rejected him, or maybe perhaps because of it, He would not allow this boy to take everything he wanted.

He would stop this boy, this very night, and make him wish he never let his eyes lay on the King's Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

My Lotte- You updated for me, and here is one for you, from I story I forgot. I know you're mad at me, and you don't wish to be my friend anymore, but this is still for you, as everything always is. I love you, always.

Chapter 4

Peter was careful to be quite when he raised the window of Sarah's room, slipping into it like the first rays of sunlight. He wasn't sure why exactly he felt the need to visit her room, but there he was all the same. Looking around the room he only seemed to grow in confusion. Why would anyone want to have fake people on their walls staring at them? He thought, looking over the posters that covered the normally white walls. They were mostly men, he took note of, half of them holding guitars in their hands.

Under the poster with the words: All the right reasons on it, Peter found a book case. The Lord of the Ring, Eragon, Wizard of Oz, the gold letters ran down the objects that rested inside of the case. Labyrinth, Grimm Fairy Tales, Peter Pan.

He drew his head back sharply.

Peter Pan? This was the book she mentioned before?

He reached for the book that shared his name. Pulling out of its place he examined the cover. A boy in green tights, buck teeth, funny hat with a feather in it. He looked like an elf. Was that supposed to be Peter Pan?

Peter looked down at himself, from his exposed, and dirty toes, to the clothes he fashioned himself from leaves. That was not Peter Pan, he concluded, looking over the cover once more, the girl next to him was not his Wendy. No, not his Wendy, he thought to himself, she didn't belong to him, she belonged to her husband.

Peter shook his head, he did not want to thing about her, not the young girl she was, or the old woman she is. It was her fault her was here, that he wasn't in Neverland. She made him grow up, she ruined his world with a thimble. He hated her for it.

Peter jolted his head back from his own thought. Did he really hate Wendy? Hate only registered in his mind with Hook before. Never with his Wendy, he only felt one thing for Wendy, something he refused to name or identify.

Peter flipped threw the book, finding page after page of black test. Peter learned how to read in Neverland, while observing captain hook. He could read easy words, Jolly Rodger, treasure, mutiny, whore, (although he never did find the meaning of it, the Pirates however used it often in an excited way) Peter Pan. But the words on the page ran together, blurring in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" A man's voice sliced through Peter's thoughts. Turing he found a regal man standing behind him, pale and thin, with piercing eyes and unruly white blond hair. "Who are you?" The figure commanded an answer once more, eying up the young man before him.

Queer outfit over his toned body, lean muscles running down his exposed arms, his face still clinging to boyhood, but giving away to the angels of manhood, light stubble clinging to his chin. This boy would be a large threat he realized.

"Peter. Peter Pan." He placed his fists on his hips to attempt some sort of authority, but it was lost to the size and looming strength of the man before him. "Who are you?"

The man laughed deeply, surprisingly, leaving Sarah undisturbed in her bed, lost in her dreams.

"You are in no place to ask questions of me, but I am generous, and will grant you this one request. I am Jareth, King of the goblins. You are in my domain. Get out."

"Jareth? Of the Labyrinth?" excitement filled Peter, he had found what he was looking for. His long lost cocky grin returned to his face. "This cannot be the Labyrinth. It's just a house. Where is the Labyrinth? I am looking for it." Jareth laughed again.

"I do not speak of my kingdom as my domain, but her." He pointed to the sleeping Sarah. "She is mine."

"I don't care about her!" Peter huffed, "I only came to talk to her to find out how to get to the Labyrinth. I already have a storyteller."

No, you do not, his head reminded him, Wendy is gone.

"Why do you wish to go there? It is a dangerous place. Much to dangerous for a mere boy."

"I need another great adventure. And I am no mere boy! I am Peter Pan! Leader of the Lost Boys, slayer of Pirates! Friend of the mermaids and Indians!" He threw his chest out and glared at Jareth for not knowing who he was. A mere boy!

"If you're looking for an adventure, go read a book." Jareth found this boy amusing, now that he realized he was no threat with Sarah.

"Real adventures!" He stomped his foot, anger overcoming him. How dare this man speak to him like that, he was Peter Pan! Why wasn't this man listening to him? Everyone listened to him, the Lost boys followed him, he could even control the mermaids, well, he could keep them from killing someone, and that itself was a big task. "The Pirates have all gone, and Indians, the Faeries, Lost Boys, Mermaids. No one is left to play with! The Labyrinth is new. With new adventures and new creatures. I want to a find a new Neverland." He blurted out in fury. Jareth cocked his brow in amusement, curious about this new comer.

This boy could be useful, he thought, it is not too often someone wishes themselves into the goblin world willingly.

"Perhaps Peter Pan. We can come to an agreement." Jareth grinned wickedly.

When he attempted to lure Sarah into his domain, it was not only to win her, but for Toby as well. He needed an heir, one to rule the Goblins in his stead. Perhaps, he secretly hoped, he could see how this spirited boy took to the Goblin world, then see what service this boy could be to help him.

"What kind of agreement?" Peter asked uneasily. Agreements were something Pirates held.

"I will take you to the Labyrinth. Let you live in the castle, let you have your adventures. If, you do my bidding when I call for you."

Peter thought for a moment, he would be his man's Lost Boy if he agreed. He never had taken orders before, it would be a new adventure.

"I will."

By the time Sarah woke, Jareth and Peter were in the heart of the Goblin City. She had no idea to what occurred while she slept, or the consequences it might have on her. She thought on the strange boy named Peter Pan, but concluded she must have been dreaming. She was letting the books she read to Toby before he he slept get to her.

She was an adult now, she could no longer cling to the belief that books were real, that the characters were flesh and blood.


	5. Chapter 5

See, even though no one's reading I'm pumping out chapters. Thank you boring college classes I can write during!

Lotte - Love you, always and forever.

Chapter 5

"What is this?!" Peter spoke in horror and disgust as the articles of clothing that laid ready for him on the bed. He picked up the laced shirt then the gray tights.

"You're apparel." The Goblin maid spoke matter-o-factly, handing peter a towel. He looked between the towel and the maid, confused. "Do you not know how to take a bath?" Peter's face told her the answer. The maid grumbled and shoved Peter towards the washroom.

"What was his Majesty thinking bringing some boy into the castle! This boy smells worse then the whole court put together!" The maid grumbled, drawing the water. "Take of your clothes."

"What?!"

"You are completely incompetent!" Peter was doomed. Faster than even Peter himself, who was known for his agility, the maid stripped him of his garments, and pushed him into the filling bath. He gasped as the hot water surrounded his skin,water that grew bubbles when the maid poured a bottle of pink liquid into it.

Being from Neverland, bath were foreign to him. He was sure he must have had one once, but he could not recall.

What he could recall however was young Michael's distaste for baths. Michael? It shocked Peter that he could recall the boy with the teddy's name, or even that he recalled the boy himself. It was no secret, even if he pretended it did not exist, Peter rarely recalled things.

Peter stretched out in the bath tub, enjoying the hot water and the bubbles, unable to fathom why anyone would not be pleased with the sensation.

"Don't waste all day." She grumbles, busying herself by stocking the shelves with human toiletries, it had been a long time since the chamber was used. "Wash your hair quickly. The king is waiting."

Peter just gave a quizzical look.

"Frigga – fraggin..." She could do nothing but glare at the naive boy.

* * *

"Welcome" Jareth rose from his throne to great Peter as he entered, the boy attempting to ingore the itch from his shirt.

The goblins of the court watched with curiosity, it was not ever day that the king was in a good mood, they couldn't understand the cause.

Peter hesitated, then nodded his head, he was not sure how to address royalty.

"Take a walk with me." Jareth ushered the boy to the castle gardens, to where they could overlook the city.

"It really isn't a maze?" Peter pouted, seeing just another city, the only difference was people did not walk the streets, but Goblins.

"It is whatever the king wishes it to be." Jareth pulled out a velvet sack from his pocket, withdrawing four glass orbs. Balancing them on hishand, he began to rotate them, faster and faster. It made Peter's head spin, seeing the effortless grace. Slowly, he sent one of the crystals towards the west, then one to the east. The remaining two found themselves heading north and south. As the orbs faded into the distance. The rolling hills beyond the city began to change. Areas rising and falling, the ground opening and letting out numerous twisted and turned paths.

A labyrinth.

"I can change this land to be whatever I wish, giving you a new adventure every day. And I will, after you complete what I have for you."

* * *

Sarah slumped her backpack off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor beside her desk. There was still another fifteen minutes before homeroom, but she really had no where else to go. Pulling out her latest book she dug her nose between the pages, and waited for the minutes to pass.

It wasn't that she was anti social, she had lots of friends, now, she would just rather wait for her classes to begin than mingle in the crowded halls.

Students filed into the room one by one, some half asleep, some wired on their first cups off coffee, some on their morning hit, and furiously working on the homework due first period.

Chatter covered the announcements played over the speakers, the food served in the cafeteria that day, a notice that homecoming was approaching, and a list of the clubs meeting after school that day. No one ever listened, because nothing important was ever said.

As the teacher rattled off the attendance list, a knock on the door frame interrupted her. Sarah let her attention wander from Puck's mistake to look up to see who was disturbing the daily order.

She let out a small gasp.

It was the boy from her dream, the one that called himself peter pan. He was no longer in the leave outfit she had imagined him in, but rather in a clean cut polo shirt and fitted jeans. He was attractive, she realized, looking up at his crystal blue eyes and unruly blond hair, very attractive.

He walked over to the teacher to speak with her, too quite for Sarah to hear.

"Class, This is David Barrie. He's a new student so make him feel welcome, and please Alex don't scare him off." She directed her attention towards the red haired trouble maker that only snickered.

Scanning the room David made his way to the only open seat, conveniently located next to Sarah's desk. He grinned at her in a way that make her heart skip a beat. He leaned back in his chair and let his Zebra stripped Chucks rest on the tattooed desk.

"Where are you from?" The girl in front of Sarah asked, swooning over the new boy.

"Uh. London." David hesitated, although the accent gave him away. Every girl in the room, and one of the boys, grinned from ear to ear, studying him. He looked around at them uneasily, feeling a bit like bait for a crocodile.

This was not going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Lotte – time to add one of my trademarks, an OC. Gasp! Lets see if you can guess where I drew the inspiration from.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this rather obscure crossover!

Chapter 6

Peter collapsed down on his canopy bed, his body aching. Even with living in Neverland, nothing could have prepared him for high school.

What was Jareth thinking making him follow Sarah? Peter thought, huffing as he rolled over onto his stomach. And why couldn't he just be called Peter while he was there? Instead of having everyone think his name was David.

Peter glared at the school bag he was forced to carry, filled with heavy text books he couldn't read. Every one of his new teachers gave him one, instructing him on what to read to catch up with the other students. Some of them had pictures, he noticed when he flipped through them, but there still was blocks of texts. He could read them, but it took too long to figure each word out. There was just too many of them!

And do not even touch on the topic of writing! Peter continued the rant in his mind, why did everyone assume he could write? He was Peter Pan! He did not belong in a school, he belonged in a forest, or among the clouds, playing. But they don't know he is Peter, He reminded himself, he was Daniel to them.

He moved his head slightly to look out the window of his room, looking out at the goblin city. His agreement with Jareth repeated in his head.

"You will go to school everyday with Sarah, become her friend, and report back to me, then you can spend your evenings having your adventures." Why would he care about what Sarah does anyway? She's just some girl!

Like Wendy.

He suddenly did not want to think, because thinking only lead to her. The only thing he could think of was going out, finding something else to occupy his thoughts. Despite the fact his body hurt from sitting in a wooden chair all day, he jumped up off of the bed, discarding his school clothes as he did. Digging around his room he searched for his usual outfit, but the article of clothing could not be found.

How could he be expected to go on an adventure in those jeans, or the tights Jareth has him wear around the castle? The tights reminded him of the story book he had seen with his name, then in turn he thought of his story, and Wendy.

"Fuck." He repeated the word he heard so often in the halls of the school that day, using it to express his frustration like all the others. He grabbed the tights and a t-shirt Jareth had supplied for school. It wasn't what he wanted, but the only thing that could work.

* * *

Sarah walked home from school with her head down on her chest, her mind elsewhere, on the new boy in class. She laughed to herself thinking how all the girls fell at his feet, worshiping him because he was foreign. It was ridiculous! It was true he was cute, no doubt of it, but how annoying he was! Kicking back in class, not listening to a word, or taking notes.

Everything about this new boy irritated her, it got under her skin and refused to leave.

"Sarah, wait up!" The familiar voice of her best friend call from behind him. She turned to see Helena's dark curls bounce behind her as she did her best to run to catch up with Sarah. Her backpack and violin did little good in her attempts to catch up with Sarah.

"My lesson was canceled." she explained when she caught up, her face red and breath fast.

Sarah met her only six months ago, but they because friends almost instantly. Her mother was the new Freshman English teacher at her high school. It was hard enough being a new student, but one who's mother was quickly being recognized by the title "that crazy Shakespeare lady." Helena, her mother, and her older brother Horatio lived only a block from each other, which made the two nearly inseparable.

"Great, I've got to watch Toby tonight, crash at my house, we'll have that Movie Marathon we were talking about."

"Sure, just let me take these home first." She motioned to her book bag, and violin "they get a little heavy after a while, and I don't need Toby thinking my bow is a chew toy!" The two laughed, then continued down the road, changing topics to the substitute Chorus teacher that caught Helena's eye.

* * *

Peter watched Jareth with curiosity, hidden behind the trees. He hadn't expected seeing the Goblin King out in the forest like this, all alone, staring into one of his crystals, staring at Sarah, and her friend. Peter had to strain to see, but he was sure it was Sarah, after all, he was assigned to watch her. Sitting down on the branch, he simply watched, seeing Jareth's face tighten in a frown.

Why does he need me to watch her in school when he can just watch her through those crystals? Peter wondered.

Jareth heard the twig snap as Peter sat down on the branch. He knew the boy was there long before he made a sound, but he did not care.

Let him see, he thought bitterly, Let him see what a single woman can do to a man, how she can break him.

* * *

"Sarah?" Helena rolled over in her sleeping bag on the floor to face her best friend, one of her only friends.

Helena was not someone people could hate, she was kind to everyone, and would lend a hand without asking, but she was not the kind of girl who was considered your friend. She was a dreamer, in every sense of the word. She was the girl who would walk down the halls and image thousands of story lines laying out just ready to be written down during her next class. She carried with her a composition notebook filled with the thoughts that crossed her mind during school, written in the tiniest hand writings, sometimes accompanied by sketches and doodles. She was a perfect friend in Sarah's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you tell Toby the same story night after night, about the Goblins?" Sarah's heart raced in her chest.

"It's his favorite story."

"I would like to meet the king of the Goblins" Helena smiled faintly, her eyes closed as she imagined what he must look like.

"Why?" There were times Sarah just simply could not understand Helena.

"He sounds misunderstood. I mean, he didn't really want to take the baby, he wanted to win the love of the girl. Terrible Judgment, but he must be lonely. The story describes him as looking like a person, so it must be lonely not having any of your kind around you."

Sarah sat up and faced her friend, fully contemplating her words, she didn't want to think Helena could be right, Jareth was not a man, he was a goblin with no feelings. How could she think he was simply misunderstood?

"Must you always analyze every story you here?" Helena chuckled and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thats what happens when you're raised by a reading addicted teacher."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Helena, what do you think of that new student, David?"

"There is more to him than I think everyone sees."

"What makes you say that? He could just be an arrogant ass hole."

"I don't think so."

"I forgot, you like everyone and think ill on no one."

"Someone has to have faith."

"Thats a big task to take on all by yourself."

"I'm not all by myself, I have my characters, and I have you. Good night Sarah."

"Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Lotte- I'll give you a thimble if you can guess who Helena is... beyond like you. :) see you told me to write, so I write for you, since I only have one reader beyond you. I'll work on the Eragon/Murtagh/Kamell/weird screwed up love triangle one next. Love you!

Chapter 7

Jareth sat back in his throne, repeating the conversation he watched between Sarah and Helena. He knew Sarah hated him, that was no secret, but the words from her friend brought him to a speechless place.

Misunderstood? Could this girl be real?

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Jareth threw the words over his shoulder, attempting not the think about the girl.

From the shadowed hallway Peter appeared, dressed in his school clothes. He fidgeted nervously as he approached, an action Jareth never saw peter do.

"I don't like interrupting." He mumbled, keeping his eyes off of Jareth, but rather on the few goblins that sat at their king's feet sleeping.

"You're not. What is it you want?"

"Why do you send me to school everyday when you can watch Sarah from those things?" Peter motioned to the crystal balls that Jareth kept beside him at all times.

Jareth remained silent, causing Peter to grow even more uneasy.

"You do not need to know my reasoning. You do not want to know." Jareth turned his back to Peter, trying his best to control himself. It was bad enough the boy interrupted him, but to have him ask him a question he himself was not to sure of the answer. Peter spoke no more, instead he simply turned away and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going Peter, dressed like that? School is over for their weekend." Jareth slowly turned his head back, it was his turn to look at the other's back.

"Why don't you just watch me in those stupid little balls of yours!" Peter threw over his shoulder, leaving the king in his throne room.

Peter did not understand why he was so mad at Jareth. He watched Wendy from outside the nursery window, like Jareth to Sarah, and he sent Tinkerbell into her room to check on her until she began to refuse. The only way he could get her to see Wendy was to send her after his shadow.

It didn't seem right, now that he found himself standing outside of Sarah's house, what Jareth was sending him to do.

_If he wants so see her, he should go see her, like I did, then maybe he will get over her and get out and play._

To Peter's surprise it was not Sarah who answered the door, but Helena.

"Oh... I was looking for Sarah..."

"She's in the shower. Come on in." She stepped away to lead him up to Sarah's bedroom, the sound of running water came from the room across the hall.

"She won't be long." Helena assured him, looking over Peter with curiosity. "You look familiar." She tucked a stray curl away from her face, her pale deep eyes focused on his face. "Are you really from England? Or is your accent fake?" She was smiling, a dreamy smile.

"I am." She nodded.

"I'm from england as well. London actually." Her gaze moved to the window, "But I never really had an accent, American father."

"What part of London?"

"Kensington."

"Who are you talking to Helena?" The sound of the water had long since faded during their conversation.

"You have another visitor."

"Who?" She stopped in the doorway with a towel over her shoulders to catch the water from her hair.

_What is he doing here?!_

"We were just having a pleasant conversation." Helena assured her friend, rising from the corner of the bed,

Peter noticed for the first time that Helena was in a pair of Pajama pants, something he saw a lot of girls wearing around during school.

"The Bathroom is mine now, right?" She grabbed the pile of clothes that sat unnoticed by the door of the bedroom, and left the two alone.

Sarah stood awkwardly, noticing David was in the same nature.

"What- Why are you here?"

"Um... well. I wanted to ask you something." He could no longer look her in the eye.

Peter was a confident person by nature, of course, but he did not know what to say, he was afraid she would laugh at him. Only one other girl did that to him, he thought, Wendy.

"Ask me what?"

"wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"

"what did you say?"

"well... the Homecoming dance... If you didn't already have someone to go with... would you like to go with me?" Sarah blinked in confusion. David hated her, she thought, and she.. well... she wasn't sure how she felt about him. He drove her insane, but she enjoyed it to some extent.

"Yea. Sure." What else could she say? Sarah wondered. She couldn't tell him no, she had no date, and she was looking for one.

"Great." He practically jumped off the bed and ran to the doorway, trying to make a fast getaway.

"David..." Sarah stopped him just as his foot hit the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Is your name really David?" She turned to face him, asking the question that had been eating away at her since he first came into her life.

He only grinned, before leaving. She wanted to follow him, but she couldn't bring her feet to work. Instead she watched him walk out her front door, turn to look back at her house, the head around the corner to the next street over.

"What did he want?" Helena snapped Sarah out of her thoughts, entering her room in the same fashion as Sarah had.

"He asked me to homecoming."

"Aw, you wanted to go. Did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"and you have such a pretty dress to wear." Sarah shot her a confused look.

"The light pink on in your closet?" Sarah's face showed that she had idea what she was speaking.

"I don't?" She hurried over to her closet to investigate her friend's words.

It was _the_ dress.

Sarah could not hold in her gasp, her heart raced in her chest. She spent months telling herself it was only a dream, that it never really happened. There was no Hoggle or Ludo, there was no Jareth. But she was not imagining this dress, it was not her closet yesterday morning, before her parents left for the weekend.

"Helena." She attempted to control the fear in her voice. "will... you come with me, to the dance? I know you don't like social gatherings... but I could really use my best friend there."

Helena hesitated for a moment, she was the last kind of person to willing go to a school function, but she was a loyal friend, she would not let Sarah down.


	8. Chapter 8

Lotte- you asked for it. Sorry, I've been having writers block. I love you babe!

Chapter 8

"Come on Sarah! How long does it take to put on a dress? It's not like you have to lace up a corset!" Helena called to the hallway, while she reclined on Sarah bed, part of her attention on a movie playing on the television Sarah just had installed into her room.

Helena arrived at Sarah's house hours ago to prepare for the dance, which, in the natural order of things, meant they sat around talking and watching movies. Helena looked at the clock again, Sarah had only ten minutes until she was supposed to meet David.

The babysitter for Toby was already downstairs playing with the boy, since Sarah's parents were out of town for the weekend, while Helena moved into Sarah's house for the fews days.

"I'm almost done!" The bathroom across the hall answered.

Sarah stood looking at herself in the mirror. Even with the work she had done on the dress, it still looked like it belonged at _his _masquerade. She pushed the thought from her mind.

_This is homecoming_, she reminded herself, practicing a smile in the mirror, _you are going to have fun and not once thing about the labyrinth, or him._

When Sarah finally exited the bathroom, she found Helena laying on her bed, with her eyes glued to the television.

"It's just a thimble. How like a girl." She heard Helena quote along with one of her favorite movies. "This belongs to you, and always will." Sarah waited patiently for Helena to finish watching her favorite scene before she attempted to talk to her. "Oh! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed, hopping off the bed to exam her friend.

"And you look like a lost Jane Austen Character." Helena giggles, and smoothed out the wrinkles that appeared on her period style gown.

"Where did the good times go? Before the unchaperoned dating and sex on TV? Even if she didn't believe in many of the society crap of her time, she still would be horrified."

"You really were born in the wrong century."

"It's tragic, isn't it?" Helena shrugged the comment off. "Now, where are you meeting the prince?"

"My dreams. But David and I are meeting just outside the dance."

"Well then, no need to delay any longer. If you do not mind your pumpkin being a cheap car, your carriage awaits." Helena gave a short, servant like bow, a grin playing on her face.

"You need help you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but thats why you like me."

* * *

Helena sat against the farthest wall from the dancers, reading the book she always carried with her. Sarah and David were lost among their peers, moving the the rhythm of the song, most, Helena noted, were far more scandalous than necessary. She was not a prude, but she understood public decency.

What is the point of getting all dressed up just to get sweaty from bumping and grinding? She thought, looking at the crowd for a moment. Save that for sort of thing for when you are alone.

"What, no date?" One of the boys from her grade approached her, his group of friends standing off a ways, attempting to control their snickering.

"No." She returned her gaze to her book, her heart beating rapidly.

His name was Sean Odey. He was The Guy in school, the one which every girl fell in love with. He was gorgeous, everyone could admit, but only a few were able to see past that and realize how much of a conceded ass he was, Helena was one of the few, but his looks still got to her.

"Shocking." He grinned, not a warm or joking grin, but the kind of a cruel mock. "To think no guy would want a date like you." he looked over her, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Helena couldn't bring herself to look up. She was no virgin to torment, but it ripped at her that the words came from him.

"Although, come to think of it, I can't blame them." He threw his look over to his friends, "I mean, just with the horror of being seen with you dressed like that, it's no wonder they call you a freak."

"I'm not." her voice was a mere whisper.

"Why would you even come to the dance anyway? I mean, its no secret no one really likes you. That Sarah girl deserves a prize for taking on a charity case like yourself. Enjoy your night." he turned away and headed back to his friends, their laughter stung her ears.

_He is right._

She found her mind repeating, as the tears she held back in his presence broke free.

_I shouldn't have come. Sarah is off enjoying herself with David, she doesn't need me here. What point is there for me to be here? I'm not wanted._

She rose from the ground, wiping her face in an attempt to hide the fact she was crying. When she had her emotions masked, she sought out Sarah, who was making her way to the refreshments on the arm of David.

"Sarah, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to go home early."

"Are you alright? Do you want me to to with you?"

"No, don't worry, it's just a headache. I'll see you at home."

"alright." Sarah hugged her friend, "Feel better."

Helena only nodded, and went to leave the dance.

* * *

Jareth fumed with anger.

"How dare that insolent boy do this! To me!" He threw his crystal against the wall, watching the image of Sarah and Peter dancing shatter. Each and every piece holding the smile on Sarah's face.

_I have to do something. _He thought as he paced back in forth, tripping over one of his goblin subjects.

"Get out! All of you!" He commanded, "Now!"

The last thing he wanted was for them to see him like this, raging like a jealous lover.

_She is mine! I will not stand for this. _

Looking back over at the shards of his crystal, a new image appeared on the pieces. Sarah's friend, holding Toby on her hip and saying goodbye to the young babysitter.

_Helena... _

Jareth grinned as the thought formed in his head.

_Perfect._

"Sarah should be home soon Toby," Helena spoke to the boy as he climbed into her lap, finding the fabric of her dress far more comfortable than the other side of the couch. The boy simply looked at her, then returned his gaze to the movie she had put him for him.

_She's too busy having fun with that boy, _She thought sadly, watching the princess and the prince dancing happily on the scene, _she doesn't need her woodland friends anymore, now that the prince is there._

"Jare, Jare!" Toby clapped his hand with excitement, looking at the window.

Helena gasped when she saw the owl sitting on the windowsill, calmly looking at her.

"It can't be." She knew the story Sarah told Toby every night, about the Goblin king, the one that came in the form of a snowy owl, the very same kind that sat before her now.


	9. Chapter 9

Lotte- Bet you can't guess where I stole inspiration from. Ha ha. I love you babe, so much. I'll have the notebook for you tomorrow babe.

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 9

"Helena must have gone to bed already." Sarah spoke noticing that the house was dark as she lead David to it.

"She wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah." Sarah Shrugged, pulling her house key out and opening the front door. "Make yourself at home, I'll go grab the movie and check on her." She motioned towards the couch in the living room before she climbed the stairs.

"Okay," He wandered around the room, looking over the room. It wasn't like the rooms in Wendy's house, he thought, seeing the television and other electronic devices.

_Its funny how quickly they change things here, _He thought as he flipped the light switch on and off, _Things are never good enough for adults, they always want something bigger and better. The get bored with adventures, why would they run and play when they could drive a car? I don't think I'll ever understand._

When Sarah came down the stairs, her face was pale, fright held in her eyes.

"She's not here." She explained when she noticed the concerned look on his face, "Neither is my baby brother. I'll just call her cell. Maybe she took him out for a walk or something." She attempted to sound calm and collected, but something in her heart told her something wasn't right.

Dialing her number the sound Helena's cell phone matched the sound of the rings. Looking around, the two followed the sound, finding the phone on the ledge of the window.

"No." Whatever color that was left in Sarah's face was lost when she noticed what laid beside the phone.

One of _his _crystals.

* * *

Helena stretched out on the bed, wondering why it felt softer than usual. Opening her eyes she stared at the wall, wondering why they were white, instead of the deep red she woke up to every morning.

Sitting up she remembered exactly where she was, and how she got there. Pushing away the silk she stared at the pair of eyes that shimmered back at her from her own chest.

The snake.

She couldn't keep back the shutter or revolution. She felt it on her skin, the unwanted force she couldn't dispose of, The Goblin King's magic. He laughed at her when his crystal circled her body, elongating as it did, transforming into the cursed snake.

It did not hurt when the creature bit at her exposed collar bone, but she felt her blood run cold as it dissolved into her, leaving its mark on her skin.

It looked like any normal tattoo, but she could feel it wasn't.

"You are my prisoner," The Goblin King had told her, smirking as he held Toby on his lap. "he will see to it."

when he spoke his eyes traveled over where the snake now laid, then over the rest of her body. She recalled the strange look in his eyes when they met her again, they held an emotion she could not register.

"Take her to the west wing, she may be a prisoner, but she is still a lady, treat her as such." He ordered Cecco, his right hand goblin, who bowed and lead Helena out.

She had tried to find an escape route, since the door of the room they left her in was locked, but an attempt out the window was shattered, when she tried to climb into into the open window itself, the snake would not allow itself to go any farther, which stopped her attempts.

"What does he want with me?" She asked herself, getting up off the bed to examine the room. It was beautiful, the last thing expected being a prisoner. A high ceiling, elegant fabrics, polished wood, canopy bed, she had never seen a room so grand. "I'm of no importance." Her gaze fell on the mirror that held her own reflection.

She was dressed in a night gown that was delivered to her room not long after she herself was deposited, by a stout horrid looking creature, dressed up like a maid. A Goblin, she assumed, since the man introduced himself as The Goblin King.

"What a horrid man!" Her own glare was shot back at her. "What makes him think he can just take Toby? And keep me here? Why on earth would he even want Toby? He's just a boy! Sarah's story... oh!" She turned from the mirror to pace, tying to sort out everything in her head.

"She was the girl, that Jareth fell in love with, and Toby must have been the baby... But... why try the same thing again? If stealing Toby didn't work the first time, why take another hostage? At least when it was just Toby, there was another purpose behind it. But what of me? He can't have a use for -"

She cut herself off seeing the little maid return, this time with a dress, one not too different from the one she wore to the dance.

"The king requests you to dine with him." She explained, Placing the article of clothing on the edge of the bed.

Sarah only stared at the little goblin, shocked and confused.

"The King has little patience," The goblin spoke with annoyance in her voice, " and you most certainly cannot go in your nightdress, you must change."


	10. Chapter 10

You- see, I posted a chapter for you! I love you, so much, feel better babe.

Chapter 10

"Sarah?" David nudged her arm, trying to bring her out of her stunned daze.

She simply stood staring at the crystal, trying to wake up from the nightmare that seemed to be occurring once more.

"David you have to go." How can I explain this to him? She thought, finally bring brought back to the situation at hand.

"Sarah.."

"No you have to go. Please."

"Jareth wouldn't take Helena, would he?" He looked between the crystal and Sarah. Her eyes buldged and her jaw dropped

"What did you say?" David looked at her with confusion, trying to understand was was wrong. Then it hit him, he used Jareth's name.

"Nothing."

"You said Jareth. How do you know him? How do you know who Jareth is?" Fright hit him.

_what am I supposed to say? He never told me what to tell her if..._

"David, answer me!" She was almost to the point of screaming.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled back at her. He found it ridiculous that someone was yelling at him! No one yelled at him, the new experience only caused his temper to flare.

"Stop calling me David! You know my name!"

Sarah just looked at him, unable to say anything to this situation.

_This cannot be real. I have to be dreaming._

"Sarah?"

"You can't be... Peter?"

"What do you mean she refuses?" Jareth turned his face towards the goblin messanger.

"She refuses to leave her room, my lord." Jareth tilted his head, slightly amused.

"Does she realize she is a prisoner here? She has no right to refuse."

"I'm sorry my lord, I only am a messanger."

"Be gone. I will deal with this." He turned to look at Toby, who was happily playing with a furry little creature on the floor. "what sort of friend does your sister keep?"

Toby paid no attention to the Goblin King who spoke to him, but instead he laughed as the creature nipped at his fingers, then ran to the other side of the room.

"Merwy?" The boy looked at the creature, remembering how Sarah's dog would do the same thing.

"You can call it Merwy if you want, he's your pet. You can have anything you want. You're going to be king one day." Sorrow hung in Jareth's eyes as he looked at the boy, remembering his original plan.

He drove the pain from his heart, he did not have to be reminded of how she broke him, all would end well, he refused anything less.

"Stay and play with Merwy Toby, I have to go have a chat with your sister's friend." sighed and headed towards the direction of the room now belonging to Helena.

She laid on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest, simply staring at the ceiling. She did not move when a hard pound was heard on the door, or when the owner of the noise entered the room.

"You forget where you are." Jareth hissed as he saw her laying on the bed, the bottom of her dress hanging off the foot, "This is my kingdom, you shall do what I say."

"I am not one of your mindless citizens. I will not do anything I do not wish to." she shot back, never letting her gaze faultier.

"You will do what you are told."

"No. I am not some dog. If you want something, ask." She finally turned to gaze to him, glaring daggers.

It was hard to be mad at him, she realized, seeing the king shocked at her defiance. He was attractive, she noticed, in a strange sort of way. He was paler than most, with striking bleach-like hair, that seemed to be completely out of control, and yet, he seemed to command it. His clothing did nothing to go against her thinking, ruffles in a purely aristocratic gentle man way, the kind she always imagined on a prince charming.

She sat up on the bed, swinging her feet to the side to face him completely, and then she waited.

Something about her gaze made the Goblin King uneasy, as if she could see right through him.

"You are stuck her, madame, as I'm sure you will realize, it will only benefit you to more among the castle. I am asking you to come join the court for dinner. You need to eat, and I believe if will satisfy some of your curiosity, if you allow your pride ans stubbornness to remain in your room." with that he turned to leave, not wanting her direct attention for very long.

If he was not king, he might have thought he was scared to know what she thought of him, but the idea was ridiculous. He was the Goblin King, he needed approval from no one. He however, wanted hers, although he he attempted to deny it even within his own mind.

He was stopped at the doorway by her quite voice.

"What time must I be ready?" 

"Get out!" Sarah pushed Peter towards the door, her body racked with the feelings of anger and betrayal.

"Sarah wait-" Peter suddenly no longer wanted to fight. He remembered fighting with Wendy, how he drove her away. He did not want to repeat his actions.

"No David, or Peter or who ever the hell you are. He sent you, he sent you to ruin my life again!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she beat against his chest, no longer in her right mind.

"I can take you too Helena. I know how to get from her to the Labyrinth. " She stopped her assault. Some how on her way to push him out she missed the door, and now had him pinned to the wall.

"Why would you want to do that? You're Jareth's minion. You'd probably just betray me. _Take me back to the beginning_." she whispered the last part, remembering what Hoggle told Jareth when she was in the Labyrinth before. She was no longer as foolish as before, if the labyrinth taught her one thing, it was things may not always be what they appear. David had been her friend. Perhaps could have even been more, but Peter was there to hurt her.

Peter didn't know what he was doing when he pulled Sarah's face to his, or why he pressed their lips together. All he knew was that his body refused any other action, it wanted to kiss Sarah, and would not listen to any sort of reason.

A kiss. Peter's mind weakly protested when Sarah kissed him back. Like Wendy's kiss, but nothing like that, soft and innocent.

Sarah did not know why Peter was kissing her, or why she kissed him back. All she knew was that somewhere inside of her, she wanted to, for reasons she was not yet willing to admit.


	11. Chapter 11

You- see, I told you I would post today! And its a good chapter too. Love you.

Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this for putting up with my long absents, I've been busy with classes and have been uninspired.

Chapter 11

Helena let out a deep breath when she was finally excused from dinning party. It was not that she had anything against the Goblins that littered the castle, but the sight of them tearing at food like starved animals was almost more than she could stomach.

Helena found herself in the courtyard of the castle, the only place outside of the castle that the snake would allowed her to travel. It also happened to be the most beautiful area of the kingdom that she was allowed to see. Flowers were not something she saw anywhere else in the castle, not a single vase or floral pattern, but in the garden, there were flowers of every shade, some she knew, and some that seemed unimaginable.

She looked up into the dark blue sky, seeing the same set of stars that she saw at her home, and the same she used to see at the childhood home. She traced over them with her finger, counting patterns, starting with the north star. Finally, she pointed her finger to the one she was looking for.

"second to the right, then straight on till morning." she spoke to herself, smiling.

"Do you always talk to the stars?" the sound of the male voice made her jump. turning she found Jareth standing behind her, looking up at the sky, then down at her.

"I was just remembering a story my grandmother told me." She turned back to look at the sky, smiling faintly as her grandma's story repeated in her head

"Neverland?" Jareth's face revealed no emotion, but his voice held curiosity.

She turned around once more, just simply looking up at him quietly. Jareth stood as if he was a stone statue, but his eyes seemed to hold a hint of nervous nature.

"I hope your room is comfortable." He attempted to change the topic, trying to get her gaze to leave him.

From the time Jareth came to the Labyrinth, his word was law. There as nothing for him to fear, and yet he could feel the uneasy trickle of fear creep up his spin when she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, perfect for a prisoner." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You really know how to treat one here,make them think you are being kind, then taunting them with the freedom they can't reach."

"What makes you believe I am not kind?" Jareth stepped past her to look over the garden, then at the landscape of his land.

"because of this." She motioned to the the almost glowing eyes of the snake that looked from the skin that was bared above her dress. Jareth turned to look at the snake, letting his eyes linger for a moment on the snake's home.

"The Labyrinth is a dangerous place. The snake is there to protect you. I do not like my guests put themselves in harm. There are deadly places in my kingdom, it is not safe to wander."

"But it was safe enough for Sarah?" She shot back, causing the king to sigh.

"I was able to watch Sarah while she was in my kingdom. I cannot ignore my duties to watch you all day." Helena felt herself blush, which brought a slight grin to the king's face.

Silence fell between them for a moment, neither quite sure what to do next.

"You called me your guest. What happened to prisoner?" Her voice was a mere whisper when they finally broke the silence. She couldn't bring her gaze up off the the stone path.

"I assume you would rather be a guest. After all, a castle dungeon is no place for a beautiful lady." Jareth mentally slapped himself for letting the word beautiful spill from his lips. Although he new there was no lying she was beautiful, even more so than Sarah, and far more defiant. It made him respect her, something he had little of for the childish Sarah.

"You have a dungeon?" She ignored his last words, as her eyes lit up and she smiled like a child at Christmas. "what else is there in this castle?"

Jareth laughed, not a cruel laughter, but an honest laugh. The citizens of his kingdom spent many years waiting to hear the sound, and the only one around to hear it was Helena.

"Perhaps you will allow me to show you?" he extended his arm out to her. With a smile on her face she accepted his arm, then allowed him to take her back into the castle.

* * *

"Peter, are you sure about this?" Sarah looked at him uneasily.

"Yes, just trust me." He stepped towards her, bringing his body only inches to hers. She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye.

"You want to find Helena, don't you?" As he spoke he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small leather pouch.

"Yes but..."

"Trust me." He poured the contents of the pouch into his palm, it looked to Sarah like golden sand. His eyes seemed to glisten when he brought his hand to his face, then gently blew is in her face. She expected to feel the grains hitting her face, but there was absolutely nothing. She simply looked at him, with his tussled hair and blue eyes. Before she realized her eyes were at his level, and his gin widened.

He pressed his lips to hers again, this time more playful and quick. He did not quite understand a kiss just yet, but he knew he liked kissing Sarah, more than he liked doing anything else. When he pulled his lips from hers, she looked down at the ground, only to find that her feet were no longer touching it.

"Peter!" She dove to clutch him, shocked and confused.

He only laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, loving how his blood rushed when he touched her.

"I told you about flying."

"But you didn't tell me it would happen right away!" Peter's grin widened as he lifted them higher into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling.

"You need to think a happy though to fly. What were you thinking of?" Sarah's face turned a deep shade of pink as she blushed. Peter grinned as he took them back down to the floor. "You learn to control it, so that you don't just fly up into the hair when you're happy. I mean you never saw me just shoot up into the air in class."

"You were happy in class?"

"When I was looking at you." It was his turn to blush. The feelings that now seemed to control his body were completely new.

He never felt his heart skip a beat, or his breath catch. He never felt his face turn pink when someone spoke to him, or his heart just up into this throat when someone's hand brushed against his.

"Erm... how do we get there again?" Sarah pulled away from him to stand awkwardly, unsure of the whole situation with Peter.

_Think about it later, after you rescue Helena._

"Oh.. um... right.." He fumbled, before picking up the glass crystal that Jareth had left behind. Rotating in his hand for a moment, he suddenly chucked it at the window.

Sarah grimaced and waited for the sound of crashing glass, but it never came. Instead all she heard was a muffled thud. To her surprise she found the houses she usually saw from the window were gone, before her the stretched lands of Jareth's kingdom sat, blanketed by the night sky, but still visible by the silver light reflecting from the castle.

"I thought you said we had to fly?" She took a step towards it, feeling a slight chilled breeze enter from where the window used to be.

"Do you want to waste time going through the Labyrinth? When you can just fly over it?" He help out his hand, "come on."

"Peter..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek as she took his hand. "Peter... don't you have to hold me to fly? I mean what If I lose my happy thought?"

All Peter could do was grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Lotte- what is this? I post before you, now all we need is Nightwish on MTV for the world to end! Love you, and I'm trying to break away from my usual patterns. Shake things up a bit. Mwhahah.

Chapter 12

"Helena..." Jareth watched her lean on the rail of the library balcony, watching the stars glow in the sky.

"yes?" She brought her attention back to him, watching him lean in the same fashion as she was.

"What were those stories you mentioned earlier? The ones your grandmother told you?"

"Well... actually the stories all belonged to my great grandmother, but my grandmother repeated them to me, as sort of a family tradition. My grandmother Jane swears they were all true, but it truly is silly. She took her stories from a play, Peter Pan. I... I don't know if you know literature... being here I mean." She blushed as she spoke, focusing her gaze on the rail in front of her.

"Yes... I am familiar with the work of J.M. Barrie." Jareth's voice grew cold, his own gaze focused on anything but Helena. "You speak of your family, do you miss them, being here?"

"I have been here a day, what is there to miss of them?" Helena shrugged her shoulders, her hands wringing together. "Truth is, I do."

"Oh." he was not sure why he cared, but her words hurt him.

_There was no reason,_ he told himself, _she was just a reason to get to Sara, I shouldn't care if she is happy here, she isn't staying._

"I've missed them for a long time." Jareth tilted his head towards her, confused slightly by her words.

"I don't understand."

Sarah laughed at herself, realizing how stupid she must sound to Jareth.

"I mean my other family. My father, and little sister. I haven't seen them in years, I couldn't even tell you what my sister looks like, last time I saw her she weighted 10 pounds and was bald. She's nearly four now."

"Where do your father and sister live?" Jareth asked, truly interested in her, and her life.

"um.. London."

"Why do they live so far away?"

"I am the one that lives far away. Thats were I grew up, London. At this old family home. It was my grandmother's, and my great grandmother's before her."

"Why aren't you there with them?"

"Because this snake keeps me here." She laughed again, this time revealing her words were simply light hearted. "You mean why do I live near Sarah? Simple really, divorce. It's actually funny really, the house my father lives in now belongs to my mother, or at least I think he still lives there. I couldn't imagine he would move, there has always been family living in the Darling home."

"Darling?"

"Oh yes, that was my great grandmother's Maiden name." She turned around to lean backwards on the banister, her attention no longer the landscape, not it rested completely on Jareth. "Can I ask you, King of the Goblins, about your family? Or, are their some laws against that I do not know about? I am new here you must remember." Jareth chuckled and grinned.

"There is no law, although, I've never had the question asked, you see, goblins don't have families, not in the way that you do."

"You don't have a family?" _No wonder you were crying,_ she found her mind finishing.

"I did...before I came here... a long time ago." He sighed, stepping away from the rail to stand in front of her. " I had a large family. I was the youngest of ten." Helena could not help but notice the sorrow in his eyes.

"What happened to them?" She couldn't stop herself from saying.

"They lived their lives, some longer than others."

"They... they are all dead?" She felt her own eyes begin to water, the thought of losing her entire family was something that never crossed her mind.

"Yes, do not look so sad, why the youngest of my brothers lived to be seventy-seven." Helena's jaw dropped as she looked at him, complete confusion clung to her face.

"How... I don't understand." She straightened her back to stand up, bringing herself just slightly closer to him.

He laughed again, leaning his arm on the rail. "I am a lot older than I look." His grin seemed almost boyish to Helena, cocky but charming in a way. "This place, it's quite reserving. I just passed my hundred and twenty first birthday.

"Wow. You don't look it." They stood there simply smiling for a moment, each feeling their heart race.

"It's getting late. Thank you, for the tour."

"It was my pleasure." He stepped away from her, heading back into the castle. "Let me walk you to your room." She nodded and linked her arm with his.

They walked in silence, Jareth listening to the sound of her dress dragging on the floor, and Helena just listening to his boots clicking with each step. As they approached her room, both simultaneously slowed their step, trying to keep the evening from ending. Despite their attempts, they reached her room, the point where they had to part.

"Sleep well." The Goblin King released her arm, trying to let it linger against her body as long as he could.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Jareth opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead only closed it and bowed his head slightly. She watched him walk away, disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. When he was out of her sight, she entered her bedroom. Leaning against the now closed door, she found herself giggling, although the cause of them was unknown to her. She was just simply happy.

Her happiness did not last long when a pair of hands gripped her shoulders, and pulled her away from the door.

"What the-"

"Come home Helena, we need to get out of here!" The capture that now pulled her towards the window urged.

"Sarah?"

"Come on!" She dragged her to the window, something Helena just realized was open.

"No!"

"What is wrong with you? And... what is that?" Sarah stopped suddenly. Helena now stood in the moon light, her new tattoo almost highlighted by it.

"If doesn't matter. I can't leave."

"Yes, you have to. Come on Peter is getting Toby." She yanked on Helena again, finally bringing her to the window.

"Peter?"

"I'll explain to you later." O_nce I figure out whats going on too._

"But-"

"No, we have to go meet him-" Sarah was silenced when the sound of a scream hit their ears. Helena's heart froze, it belonged to Jareth.


	13. Chapter 13

You- I just wanted to point out I promised I would update tonight, and by my clock it is only 11:57PM. I love you, as always. And Toumas better keep his hands to himself if he knows whats good for him.

Chapter 13

Helene never felt herself run so fast as perused the source of the scream. Sarah shouted behind her, attempting to follow her friend, but her feet could not match the pace of her friend. Her heart pounded in her ears, faster than the thud that her slippers made on the floor.

_What has happened?_

Her mind did not want to dwell on the question, all that mattered was getting to him, although she wasn't sure why.

_Does his home have to be so large!_

She knew where he was, although how escaped her again, as she rounded a corner of the maze that was his own castle, as if his world needed anymore labyrinths. When she reached the throne room, her feet stopped suddenly, her body suddenly yanked back, bruising her skin where th snake sat.

"No. No. No!"although her body refused to enter the room, her gaze was not shielded. Her eyes did not give the young boy crying on the floor a second glance, but they froze on the other figure on the ground, this once face down, his wild pale hair sprayed about the stone floor. "Jareth!" her scream caused the final person in the room to flinch back, Peter.

"What have you done! What have you done!" All she could do was strike her fists against the entryway, screaming till her voice got hoarse, not only from the screaming, bur from the feeling of the snake pressing against her lungs as it restrained her. "What have you done David?! What have you done?!"

"Helena, what is going on?" Sarah panted, finally catching up. Her eyes bulged as Helena bashed herself against some invisible force, the area around her tattoo starting to bleed from the force.

"What the fuck is he doing!? Why did you bring him here!" She looked like a madwoman, bashing into nothing, while Sarah was able to walk right through the unseen barrier.

Sarah was only able to pull her eyes away from Helena to see Peter looking at Helena in fear, his hand gripping a small dagger reddened with a dark liquid.

"Oh peter.. no."Her own breath caught in her throat when she saw Jareth on the floor, a slow trickle of the same color leading away from his hidden chest. "what did you do?"

"He... He was worse than I pirate." Before Sarah could say anything to Peter, Toby attached himself to Sarah's leg, sobbing into the jeans as he clutched his older sister dearly.

"Sarah, Sarah." Toby repeated through his sobs, the little boy terrified by all the screaming, fist of all by Jareth, and now, by Helena.

"Jareth! no." Her screaming ended, only due to the fact that her tears began to choke her. "Please, let me see him! I have to! Please," her knees gave out beneath her, causing her to collapse the ground. "Please," she went to push herself against the wall again, no longer expecting a different result, simply rather doing it out of desperation.

She did not understand why her face hit the floor of the throne room at first, or why she was able to breath regularly. The Tattoo which felt before like it was ripping itself from her body, taking her skin with it. Now it laid still, calm once more with only the feeling of the warm liquid trickling down her skin as a sign of the earlier turmoil.

"Jareth!" Helena dragged herself across the floor, never once thinking of standing and walking. "Jareth." She strained to flip him over, being weak from her own assault, as well as the simple fact he was far bigger.

_No, he can't be dead, he can't me._

"Helena, please, let's just get out of here." Sarah practically squeaked, as she approached her friend.

"Get out." Helena's voice was little more than a hiss, laced with venom she did not know could ever come from her. "Get out of his kingdom!" Sarah and Peter simply stood dumbstruck. " Go! Get out! Go home. I will banish you!" Helena no longer knew what she was saying, as she screamed at them, rising from the floor to glare daggers at the boy she knew to be Peter.

"_Well I will not grow up! You cannot make me! I will banish you like Tinkerbell." _Peter's own words repeated in his head, his mind replaying a moment in time he wished to forget.

"_I will not be banished!" His Wendy screamed at him, on the verge of crying. He did not want her to leave, he never did, but he could not handle the feelings she spoke of._

"_Then go home. Go home and grow up. And take your feelings with you!" _

Standing before Helena, watching her scream, while tears streamed, Peter could help but notice how alike she seemed to Wendy. They looked alike, Wendy and Helena, but Peter found no other sort of resemblance.

"Let's go Sarah." He tugged oh her arm, pulling her back towards the open window.

"But Helena?" She did not want leave her best friend, but the last thing she wanted to do was stay any longer than she had to.

"We will get her later. We have to take Toby home." She looked between her friend, who no longer looked at her friend, but was sobbing over the fallen goblin king. Sarah nodded her head, as he gathered Toby in her arms, and followed Peter out of the castle.

"Jareth, you can't die." She sobbed over him, feeling his faint heart beat with her head. "Please." She tore the hem off of her dress to press against his wound, trying to clot it.

_Life skills came in handy._

She thought to herself, watching the pale pink fabric darken. Strip after strip of her dress was torn, each one being placed on top of the previous, and each darkening. When the once floor length dress now reached her knees, she could no longer keep the sobbing at bay, she laid her head against his, bringing her bloody palms up to cup his face.

"No. Please." The figure beneath her groaned in pain, causing Helena to pull her head back and gasp.

"What.. Helena?" His voice was weak and hoarse, but Helena could only focus on one thing, he was alive. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were pressed to his, both of them tasting his blood, and neither caring. The kiss did not last very long, it being a small, tender kiss, but it seemed to last an eternity for the two of them, an eternity that was not long enough, but neither had the energy for much more.

"we need to get you to a bed, do goblins have doctors?" Jareth only let out a single chuckle, as Helena wrapped his arm over her shoulder, focusing all her energy again on getting him up off the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Lotte- I really need to stop doing cross-overs. Or at least stop throwing in even more stories into it. -sigh- oh well. I love you.

Author's note: Perhaps many of you (that is if anyone has read this) caught the reference to The Hollow Kingdom in this story, but for those of you who haven't, it is strongly referenced here.

Chapter 14

"Peter... What are we going to do about Helena?" Sarah had to yell for Peter to hear her over the sound of the wind whipping past their ears.

"She wanted to stay. We have Toby." Peter gripped Toby's hand slightly harder, to prove his point as was as to secure the boy, since they were following a passing storm.

"But what about her mother? And her brother? They live here, we can't tell them she was kidnapped by goblins!"

"I don't think she was kidnapped." Peter spoke to himself quietly, remembering the venom in Helena's voice, and the glare she gave.

_She cried for him. Why would she scream at me? And cry for him! She cried for Hook, why?_

"Peter?" Sarah's hands grew cold when she looked over to see the twisted look on his face. "What do we tell her family?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Jareth slowly began to feel an unusual warmth to his left, starting with his fingertips, and continuing up to his head. When he opened his eyes, he was met by a softly protruding collar bone, that lead his eye down to the crevasse between a pair of light breasts, the line falling down behind a screen of pink silk and beads. He did not need to see the snake that adored the pale skin to know who laid around him. Her fingers were laved with his, while her face rested against his head. Her lips just brushed against his hair.

"First time she closed her eyes in two days." The harsh voice of a goblin snapped the kings attention to away from Helena. Jareth's head physician had his back to the bed, focusing his attention on mixing a remedy for the wounded king. "Here, drink this." He spoke when he turned around, handing a small goblet to Jareth, whose eyes moved between the object in his hand and the sleeping woman.

"I do not wish to disturb her." The Goblin nodded then left the room for a moment, returning with a straw like object that allowed the king to drink without disturbing Helena. Jareth knew goblin medicine lacked the human aspect of masking the fowl taste, so when he tasted sugar, he was greatly surprised.

"The young goblin queen suggested it." The goblin spoke, seeing the look of confusion on his face. "Perhaps she was right, 'a spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down' she said. She is quite intelligent, Your Highness, and beautiful for her kind." Pain that Jareth had not registered in his mind was numbed, goblin medicine worked quickly.

"Why did you call her queen?" He did not need to ask who the doctor was refurring to.

"Is that not what she is going to be? You placed the queen's mark upon her." he spoke quietly, as not to disturb the girl.

"You know we gave up that barbaric practice long ago."

"Yes your highness. Now the king steals his heir, instead of it's mother."

"If you do not agree with this kingdom's law, you are more than welcome to leave. I believe Marek's land is the next closest goblin kingdom, they still steal their queens and hold them hostage until they bare the next king."

"I mean no offense my lord, but with the snake, one must question."

"She is merely a guest, who is in need of protection. You know how dangerous this kingdom can be, and how fragile human woman are."

"No sir. I do not. You must remember there are few here who remember the times of the goblin queens, and they are mainly the walls. The only woman any of your subjects came into contact with was Sarah, and now this one." The Goblin smiled, and nodded to the girl he watched care so dillegently for their king. "She is stronger than you think, my lord."

"What drives you to say that?"

"She broke the charms power." Jareth Jerked up suddenly, regretting it the moment after Helena began to stir, but remained asleep.

"How?"

"You are very well aware what the snake was designed to do. Keep the queen from all harm, as well as in the walls of the city."

"of course. Every goblin learns that in their basic history lessons. What if it? She is still here, and unharmed."

"Look closely, as the skin around the snake, its is bruised, and scarred. When we found her crying over you, it was bleeding, a wound from the snake itself."

"That is not possible. The snakes have failed in the past, but never have they themselves hurt the woman they protect. That is impossible."

"But true. She broke thought it's barrier, after the incident. There was still clearly danger, but she forced herself into the room, beyond the barrier, as the walls tell me. She forced through it to see you."

The Kiss repeated in Jareth's mind, causing the slightest grin to play on his face, until he remembered the reason he laid in the bed, with drugs running through his lightened veins.

"What happened to the boy? Peter?" Jareth's grim features returned.

"He ran off, with the boy. Your "guest" banished him." He could not keep the amusement from his voice.

"She is quite remarkable. Now, I do need my rest." The doctor smirked.

"Yes my lord, I do hope you will actually rest." His eyes betrayed him as he stole a glance at Helena.

Once the goblin left the room, Jareth laid back down, letting hie eyes wander over what he could see of her.

* * *

Helena's car was not in Sarah's driveway when they returned, just as the sun began to rise. No matter how exciting flying was for Toby , he still fell asleep during the trip, which caused Sarah to clutch him in her arms as they made their way across the sky. Wordlessly she took him upstairs to his room, and placed him in his crib. When she returned downstairs, she found Peter standing awkwardly by the front door.

"Peter."

"I should be going, If your parents fine me-" Peter spoke, remembering everything he learned in high school. No good came from situations when parents found boys in their house at night with their daughters, although peter did not understand why,

"They won't. They are out of town. We have to talk Peter."

"About Helena?"

"No, about you," Peter's head snapped up, "And me."


End file.
